goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Nelson misbehaves at GameStop and gets beaten up by Bing Bong
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. Nelson misbehaves at GameStop and gets beaten up by Bing Bong is a grounded video out of Nelson Muntz from the Simpsons. Nelson is not allowed to get Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare due to domestic violence it has, so Marge has to purchase Big Brain Academy or My French Coach instead, but Nelson is so mad, that he destroys the game. Because of that, The Simpsons family grounded Nelson and punish him for his actions. As a result, Bing Bong beats him up for that. NOTE: Disney just purchase 20th Century Fox assets. Transcript (July 5, 2017) Nelson: Hey, Marge. Marge: What is it, Nelson? Nelson: Can we please go to GameStop? Marge: What for? Nelson: This guy in school has this really cool video game that I want. Can we go to GameStop and buy it? Marge: Sure, Nelson. Let's go. (At GameStop, Nelson finds the video game he wants) Nelson: Look! It's Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare for the XBox One! Can we buy it? Marge: Let me see. (Marge looks at the video game) No, Nelson. We can't buy it. That video game is Rated M for Mature and it's too violent for someone of your age. Put that back to where you found it. Nelson: Aw, man! Marge: I'm sorry, Nelson, but please put that violent video game back to where you got that. I don't want you to start doing violent things. You can buy it when you're older. (Later, Marge wants Nelson to find another video game) Marge: Look, Nelson! It's Big Brain Academy. It has lots of different puzzles to help your brain. It's for the Nintendo DS and rated E for everyone, so it's appropriate for anyone your age. Nelson (Wiseguy): No! That game is so stupid! I don't want an educational video game! I want Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare and that's final! Marge: No, Nelson. We're buying Big Brain Academy and that's final. (Later, Marge inserts the game into the Nintendo and makes Nelson try it) Nelson: What the-?! This is nothing like Call of Duty! This game has a lot of different puzzles that I can never seem to solve. Why do they want me to solve these stupid puzzles just to calculate my brain mass? I don't care what my brain mass is. All this game has is education, and nothing cool. Where are the weapons? Where are the zombies? C'mon, people, if you're gonna make a video game like this, make it more cooler so I can enjoy it! Marge: Nelson, stop complaining and acting like a brat. You can either play this game, or I'll force you to watch The Lion King! Nelson: That's it, Marge. I'm going to destroy Big Brain Academy! Marge: Nelson, if you do that, then Homer and I will ground you. (Nelson jumps into the video game) Dr. Lobe: Hello, students, and welcome to Big Brain Academy. I will be giving you different puzzles to solve in order to measure your brains' masses. The bigger the brain, the smarter you are or the better your reaction time. There are three modes to choose from: Test mode, practice mode, and versus mode. Student #1: Um, Dr. Lobe? Which mode are we doing first? Dr. Lobe: Well, obviously, we'll practice, because... Nelson: Not so fast, you nutty professor! Dr. Lobe: Oh, pardon me, young man. We're in the middle of a lesson here. Do you mind? Nelson: It doesn't matter. What's the purpose of this stupid game anyway? Dr. Lobe: Well, we help kids train their brains by giving them different puzzles to solve. Nelson: Oh yeah? Well, I couldn't solve any of your puzzles. My brain wasn't fit for brain fitness games. You should be ashamed of yourself for making kids solve puzzles just to torture their brains. Dr. Lobe: Well, maybe you should try training your brain on your own by selecting Practice mode. It allows you to select which specific activity you want to do in order to train your brain. The activities available for play consist of those available in Test mode. Each activity has three levels of difficulty, and the player can earn either a bronze, silver, gold, or platinum medal for achieving a certain brain mass on each difficulty level. A mass of 50 grams is required for a bronze medal, 150 grams for silver, and 250 for gold. The mass required for a platinum medal differs for each difficulty level of each activity. Nelson: You think I'm gonna fall for that? Education isn't my thing, no matter how hard you dorks try. Dr. Lobe: Oh my, this is even more serious than I thought. Students, please take him to the Practice Mode room to help him get his brain in better shape. Student #2: Right away, Doc! (Two of the students grab Nelson by the arms) Nelson: Hey! Where are you taking me? Student #2: We're taking you to a room where you can practice solving puzzles. (The students take Nelson to the Practice Mode room. They sit him down on a chair and set the activities up) Student #3: You sit down, we'll get the puzzles ready, and we'll begin. Nelson: Oh, boy. This is gonna be torture. (Meanwhile, back in Springfield, Bart warns Homer about what happened to Big Brain Academy) Bart: Dad, I think Nelson is at it again. Homer: What did he do this time? Bart: Uh, he transported himself into an educational video game, and now he's trying to prove that educational games don't help your brain grow. Homer: Really? Bart: Uh, yep. That's what I heard. Homer: D'oh! How dare he? Thanks for telling me, Bart. Nelson will be grounded for this! Lisa: I don't know why he doesn't want to learn anything, especially from video games. I swear, that boy is nothing but trouble. Homer: I agree with you, Lisa. (Meanwhile, back in Big Brain Academy, Nelson is trying solve the puzzles that the students set up for them. He's having a difficult time, and the puzzles are making him dizzy) Nelson: Oh, man. This is almost like the same kind of torture I get in school. Why did Mrs. Simpson make me try this game in the first place? I'd rather be out on a battlefield shooting enemies with a gun than watching all these puzzles whizz by. I don't think I can take this anymore. Okay, Nelson, keep it together. Keep it together. Don't lose your cool. I hope this is the last puzzle. Student #3: Okay, kid, these puzzles are a little bit harder. Are you ready? Nelson: Oh boy. Here it comes... Student #2: See if you can solve these math problems. (Nelson tries to solve the math problems, but gets more anxious the more he thinks. Finally, he's had enough) Nelson: That's it! I've had it with you morons! You're trying to make me smarter, but you keep failing to do so! I can't take it anymore from you! You're messingup my life, and you know it! (Nelson grabs the projector and smashes it on a student's head. Then he runs out of the room and yells at Dr. Lobe) Nelson: You and your students are brain-obsessed freaks! I've had it with you all! I wish Marge didn't buy this game for me in the first place. (Nelson grabs Dr. Lobe) Dr. Lobe: Hey, what are you doing? Nelson: Say goodbye, Dr. Know-it-All! (Nelson throws Dr. Lobe out the window, he doesn't notice that the ambulance is coming) Student #4: Whoa! Did you see that? He threw Dr. Lobe out the window! That wasn't very smart, was it? Student #5: No way. I don't think he's very smart at all. He was never one of us, anyway. Student #6: Get him! (The students chase Nelson out of the academy) Nelson: Yikes! I'd better get outta here before things get ugly. (Nelson jumps out of the video game) Student #4: Hey, where did he go? (Back in GameStop, Marge is waiting for Nelson. Suddenly, Nelson jumps out of the game) Marge: There you are, Nelson! What happened? Nelson: Uh, the students at Big Brain Academy were giving me these stupid brain teasers. No, really, they were teasing my brain with all these stupid puzzles, so I destroyed those puzzles and threw the professor out the window. Marge: Nelson, how dare you? That's it! We're going home. (At home) Homer: Nelson, how dare you misbehave at GameStop? That's it! You're grounded for the rest of the summer! No more violent video games for you, young man. Bart: Yeah, and you will only play educational games for the rest of the summer. Marge: Normally I would say go to your room now, but instead I'm gonna say this. You'll get beaten up by someone. Do you know who he is? I'll give you a hint. He is a pink elephant who hears a hat a bow tie a flower and a jacket. He'll also play games by Zono, Nintendo, Sega, Konami and Smilebit Nelson: I don't want to be beaten up by that elephant pink guy who hears a hat and a jacket! Homer: Correct! Bing Bong is going to beat you up! Bing Bong, beat Nelson up! (Bing Bong appears) Bing Bong: Prepare to be beaten up, Kid! Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West